Quien te dijo eso
by LaxKLaudiiah
Summary: neji esta locamente enamorado de tenten...pero cuando se decidio a declararle su amor...sucede algo.....una gran mentira se les interpone....eehmm soi mala pa los summary por no se daron cuenta jajaja......¬¬U


Wenas……..ehm no tengo ganas de hablar asi que mejor los dejo con el fic…xD sean pidadoso plis jajaja

Es mi primer fic de naruto….un songfic….nejixten……

La cancion es quien te dijo eso de luis fonsi

Quien te dijo eso

Luis Fonsi

¿Quién te dijo que yo me olvide de ti?  
Que me duermo tranquilo y jamás sueño contigo  
¿Que pasé de todo, quién te dijo eso?  
Si cuando el cielo se enfurece vienes vestida de lluvia  
Y cuando el sol desaparece llegas plateada de luna

**El otro dia me acerque a ti…..te iba a decir lo que sentia por ti….pero tu…tu detrás de ti……te tome el brazo…y me gritaste que no te hiciera ilusiones…..yo hacerte ilusiones?...como te voy a hacer ilusiones si yo te amo…..**

¿Quién te dijo que yo ya no pienso en ti?  
Que es historia pasada el amor que me dabas  
¿Que pasé de todo, quien te dijo eso?  
Si cuando el viento entra los gritos reconozco tus palabras  
y cuando el fuego va apagándose tu cuerpo se me escapa

**Porke no puedo tenerte a mi lado…….no podia dormir pensando en que no estabas conmigo….y ahora menos……pensando en quien te pudo haber dicho que yo no te amaba…….si eres lo mas importante para mi**

¿Quién te dijo eso?  
No les creas que ya no te quiero  
¡Ay cuánto, cuánto te mintieron!  
¿Quién te dijo eso?  
Si me queda una casa vacía  
Si me falta un pedazo de cielo  
¿Ay quién te dijo eso?

**Cuando me gritaste eso…….te solte…me dejaste paralizado…..quien te pudo haber dicho tan estupida mentira…si toda konoha ya sabe que estoy loco por ti……**

**cerque a ti…..te iba a decir lo que sentia por ti….pero tu…tu detrás de ti……te tome el brazo…y me gritaste que no te hiciera ilusiones…..yo hacerte ilusiones?...como te voy a hacer ilusiones si yo te amo…..**

¿Quién te dijo eso?  
No les creas que ya no te quiero  
¡Ay cuánto, cuánto te mintieron!  
¿Quién te dijo eso?  
Si me queda una casa vacía  
Si me falta un pedazo de cielo  
¿Ay quién te dijo eso?

**Cuando me gritaste eso…….te solte…me dejaste paralizado…..quien te pudo haber dicho tan estupida mentira…si toda konoha ya sabe que estoy loco por ti…..pero quien quien fue?**

¿Quién te dijo que yo no luché por ti?  
Que bajé los brazos dejando entrar al fracaso  
¿Que pasé de todo, quién te dijo eso?  
Si estoy quemándome en el hielo traicionero de tu frío  
Si de tanto que te lloro como un loco me río

**Te fui a buscar…..saliste y me saludaste friamente…..empezamos a hablar y me preguntas tristemente..que como me va con temari……yo con temari?...pero……hasta ese extremo llegaron**

**No puede ser……te aclaro todo…..-yo nunca estuve con temari-te dije………-y todo lo que te dijeron es mentira-le dije enojado y a la vez angustiado**

¿Quién te dijo eso?  
No les creas que ya no te quiero  
¡Ay cuánto cuánto te mintieron!  
¿Quién te dijo eso?  
Si me queda una casa vacía  
Si me falta un pedazo de cielo

**Me miraste con los ojos bien abiertos……me inclino frente a ti……..y te digo……-nada de lo que te dijeron es verdad….la unica verdad que hay es que yo….te amo tenten--……ahora espero tu respuesta……ya que desde las ultimas palabras no has dicho nada………**

Se me acorta la vida  
Se me muere la esperanza  
Ya no puedo hacer nada  
Nada me alcanza  
Yo solamente quisiera que el mundo no te mintiera  
Y supieras que estoy desesperado  
Como un pez que se ahoga en su propio mar

**Ya me estoy desesperando…….no dices nada…..creo que ya se me fue la esperanza…la esperanza de estar con la persona que amo…..porque….desde el dia en que me di cuenta de que te amaba cambie tanto……si hubiera sido como antes……ya me habria resignado…y hubiera continuando mi vida normal……..pero no…aquí estoy rogandote…..la primera persona a la que le ruego**

¿Quién te dijo eso?  
No les creas que ya no te quiero  
¡Ay cuánto, cuánto te mintieron!  
¿Quién te dijo eso?  
Si me queda una casa vacía  
Si me falta un pedazo de cielo

¿Ay quién te dijo eso?

**De pronto noto que me estas mirando……..te pregunto….de lo que te dije hace poco…..y de quien te dijo te mintio y te hirio de esa forma……pero reacciono y lo unico que me tiento a hacer es besarte………pero….al hacerlo…..no me correspondiste……..me aleje un poco de ti y me disculpe….y me aleje…con un lagrima en mi rostro……una lagrima….no es comun en mi llorar**

**Pero….cuando me voy siento que alguien me abraza por detrás….eras tu llorando….me volteas….y me besas…………ese momento….me hubiera gustado que fuera eterno……..me separo un poco de ti…me dices que me amas mas que nada….te respondon un beso y un ¿quieres ser mi novia?**

**Cuando dijiste ,si…….me hiciste el chico mas feliz y enamorado del mundo**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

iaaaa….no me peguen es mi primer fic jajaja

puxa ia nos vemos salu2 pa mis camaradas de mi chile lindo….CHILITO LIIINDO…..

iaa xaelaaaaa

La KlaUdiTTha


End file.
